


Spinning

by fenerkulesi



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenerkulesi/pseuds/fenerkulesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spider brings luck, so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

Stupid, clumsy humans. There are reasons why his kind avoids them.  
  
They come around marching like they own the land, and stealing their homes on the rare occasions in which they find them. It grows tiring, and so they've retreated far into the valley, in places where humans no longer go. He's old for his kind, yet still too young to remember the devastation many many seasons ago. His kind had been unaffected, and indeed it had ended up helping them to flourish. They had adapted quite well to the changes in the valley, all things considered.  
  
There are those smaller humans who go in search of their homes. As irritating as they are, his kind has also gotten more adept at concealing themselves, and making their homes where humans' own shadows keep them from finding them. He doesn't know why the humans take their homes away, but that's not important. What's important is that they do so if they can find them, without question.  
  
He's making a new home for himself, routine as it must be. Their homes are fragile, after all. So there he is, when some human rushes in, killing every inhabitant of the valley that crosses his path. This human doesn't care, and he's glad that he's far enough out so that he can just watch, and not have to worry about his home. At least the humans that take them are very careful when they do; this one would easily destroy it without a second thought. He probably wouldn't even realize that he'd done it.  
  
The human goes deep into the valley, where one of his cousins is resting. He watches from his perch, curious, wondering what he will do. He's shocked when the human pulls his sword. What had his cousin done, save choose an unfortunate resting place? He wants to tear his eyes away from the brutality, but even though he was not close to his cousin, he feels that he owes it to watch. He's a little confused, though, because he's seen humans fight and he didn't think that swords were normally _thrown_ , but that only lasts a few moments. It isn't long before his cousin is down to his last, and the human proceeds to kill him. The human looks triumphant when he does it, because that kind can certainly defend itself. It just looks like this time, it hadn't quite been good enough.  
  
Well, whatever. That's the way life in the valley goes, sometimes. That wasn't his kind, and he has other things to worry about. The human goes on his way, and he goes back about his, finishing his home and hiding in a cool corner under a leaf.  
  
 _His web shines in the warm summer morning sunlight, glittering with the all the colors of the rainbow._


End file.
